There are a great deal of people who work at night and sleep during the day. Many of these people often wear eye masks to help block out extraneous light, hopefully leading to a more restful and fulfilling sleep. However, sounds such as traffic, construction, or even family members walking about the home can cause interruptions in sleep which lead not only to tiredness later in the day, but perhaps even chronic health problems as well. These same problems exist for those who are light sleepers, those who may be ill, or even those just trying to catch a brief nap in the middle of the day. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which unwanted sound and light can be blocked out while sleeping. The use of the eye cover provides users the ability to sleep without visual or audible interruption in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.